Bloon
If you're looking for the Bloons game, click HERE A Bloon is the main enemy in the Bloons Games. In Bloons and its sequels, normal Bloons will pop with one hit no matter what color. In the Bloons Tower Defense Games, Bloons come in different layers, taking multiple hits to pop them. __TOC__ Bloons Tower Defense The Bloons Tower Defense series introduces Bloons in a different way to pop them. Unlike Bloons in previous Bloons games, different colors of bloons contain different layers of bloons. For example, a Red Bloon has an RBE of 1, but a Blue Bloon contains a red Bloon, meaning its RBE is 2. A Green Bloon contains a Blue Bloon which contains a Red Bloon, so its RBE is 3. Bloon Layers Below are the different layers of Bloons in the Bloons Tower Defense. ---- 'Red Bloon' A red bloon. It was the slowest bloon in BTD 5 until the Z.O.M.G came, excluding the B.F.B. RBE 1. The Power Blops from Bloons Super Monkey come from this bloon. ---- 'Blue Bloon' A blue bloon. RBE 2, contains 1 Red Bloon. Speed: faster than red ---- 'Green Bloon' A green bloon. RBE 3, contains 1 Blue Bloon. speed: faster than blue ---- 'Yellow Bloon' A yellow bloon. RBE 4, contains 1 Green Bloon. speeds: faster than green ---- 'Pink Bloon' A pink bloon. RBE 5, Currently the fastest bloon.Contains 1 Yellow Bloon. ---- 'Regrowth Bloon' Regrowth bloons first appear in BTD5 after you see pink bloons. Any type of bloon can be a Regrowth Bloon. As the name implies, after a while it will regrow another layer. ---- 'Black Bloon' A black bloon. This bloon, along with the white bloon, is the smallest bloon.RBE 11, contains 2 Pink Bloons. Immune to explosions. Speed: like a green. ---- 'White Bloon' A white bloon. This bloon, along with the black bloon, is the smallest bloon.RBE 11, contains 2 Pink Bloons. Immune to being frozen. Speed: Slightly faster than a black. ---- 'Camo Bloon' In BTD4, this has an army look, takes 11 hits to pop, contains 2 Pink Bloons. Most towers need an upgrade to detect them; some upgrades allow nearby towers to detect them. In BTD5, however, it can be any type of bloon, just like Regrowth. ---- 'Zebra Bloon' A zebra pattern bloon. RBE 23, contains 1 Black and 1 White Bloon. Immune to explosions and freezing.But if the ability Absolute Zero is used in Bloons TD 5 on it or if a Ice Tower with Snap Freeze freezes a Rainbow bloon the Zebra bloon will get frozen also. speed: like a green ---- 'Lead Bloon' A bloon made from lead. RBE 23, contains 2 Black Bloons. Lead Bloons are immune to anything sharp. (Darts, blades, spiked balls, road spikes, shurikens, etc.) Also they are immune to the Super Monkey's Laser Vision, Sniper Monkey without Full Metal Jacket upgrade and they are not immune to Robo Monkey. Unlike other Bloons, Lead Bloons are too heavy to be picked up by Tempest Tornadoes or Whirlwinds. can destroyed by anything sharp with using Monkey Intelligence Bureau or M.I.B Call To Arms. speed: like a red ---- 'Rainbow Bloon' A rainbow bloon. RBE 47(6 in Bloons Super Monkey), contains 2 Zebra Bloons. In Bloons Tower Defense 3 , it contains 2 Black Bloons & 2 White Bloons.speed: faster than a green, slower than a yellow ---- 'Ceramic Bloon' A bloon with a clay covering. If you pop the clay layer you will not get money until you pop the rainbow bloon. RBE 104(16 in Bloons Super Monkey), contains 2 Rainbow Bloons. Takes 10 hits to break it open. Although it can be hit by Glue Gunners, it will not be slowed down by them. It can be harmed by Corrosive Glue and all upgrades after it. speed: Slightly faster than a Rainbow Bloon. ---- 'Massive Ornery Air Blimp (M.O.A.B.)' A big blue blimp. RBE 616. After 200 hits, it cracks open to reveal 4 ceramic Bloons. Fans often call it the''' M'other '''O'f A'll '''B'loons. '''Note- M.O.A.B. appears different in other BTD games such as BTD4. '''speed: like a red ---- Brutal Floating Behemoth (B.F.B.) A big red blimp. Is the slowest bloon in bloons TD 4. RBE 3164. After 700 hits, it cracks open to reveal 4 M.O.A.Bs. This bloon is sometimes called a Big Fat Bloon. '''Note- B.F.B. appears different in other BTD games, such as BTD4. speed: slower than an M.O.A.B. ---- 'Zeppelin Of Mighty Gargantuaness (Z.O.M.G.)' The Z.O.M.G.is a new bloon type that appears in the latest Bloons Tower Defense game, Bloons Tower Defense 5. It is a Black blimp with a skull on top. The Z.O.M.G. is the new strongest bloon in Bloons TD history, appearing on Round 85 (the final round on Hard Difficulty) for the first time. The Z.O.M.G. contains 4 B.F.Bs (each of them produce 4 M.O.A.Bs each), and has an extremely high amount of hitpoints. It has an RBE of 16,656. After 4,000 hits, it cracks open to reveal 4 B.F.Bs. Often pronounced "ZOMG" after the expression. Z.O.M.G. bloons are immune to many abilities, such as Monkey Pirates, Glue Striker, Absolute Zero. It's the slowest bloon. It hardly can be immobilized by the Cripple MOAB Sniper Monkey. ---- Abilities Camo Bloons In BTD4, the Camo Bloon was a unique bloon type of RBE 11, containing 2 pinks. In BTD5, however, any bloon lesser than an MOAB may have a camo attribute. Any bloon with this attribute may only be targeted by certain towers. Regrowth Bloons In BTD5, any bloon less than an MOAB may have this attribute which causes them to gain back lost layers over time. Trivia *Starting in BTD5, any bloon can be regenerating or camo, so that only a mortar tower with signal flare can successfully de-camo a bloon. Bloons can also be both types at once! (MOAB-Class Bloons cannot have regenerating or camo bloon children.) *It is possible for a Red Bloon to be a regenerating bloon and not come from a bloon before it, even though it gets popped in one hit. *If you pop a rainbow regrowth bloon it will release two zebra regrowth, and after no pops for a while, it'll turn into two rainbow regrowth. *Ceramic Regrowth, when popped, will not recover 1 of the ceramic layers at the time. It'll just restore to a full ceramic. Also, half-popped ceramic regrowth will not recover to an unpopped ceramic regrowth. *All MOAB-Class Balloons can be hit out of range of tower and this effect gets more noticable when dealing with stronger MOAB-Class Balloons such as the B.F.B. and the Z.O.M.G. The harder the balloon is to pop the bigger the range of the tower can hit it from. This may be due to the bloon being very large. Category:Bloon Types Category:Bloons